


Prompt fills/Mini stories

by StarkerThanReality



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up Talk, Caught, Dark Peter, Edging, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Physical Abuse, Rimming, Verbal Abuse, coming dry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerThanReality/pseuds/StarkerThanReality
Summary: Short stories written for prompt fills on Tumblr.I'm just posting them here to keep them together and not lose them.





	1. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know which ones you like and which ones you don't, and feel free to suggest more prompts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

CW; Peter is violent, controlling and manipulative, as well as physically and verbally abusive.

"How do I know you're not cheating?" Peter asked suspiciously, arms crossed over his chest.

"Baby, I am not cheating, I've never cheated!" Tony responded exasperatedly. They'd been having this fight for hours, since Tony had been called in to the office. 

"I don't believe that Tony, you know I don't believe that. You called me someone else's name when you came." He reminded Tony. Again. 

"Baby, that was two years ago! You have to let it go!" Tony said, on the verge of a breakdown. 

"No Tony, I don't have to let anything go. You called me Spencer. I've still not met any Spencer. So, who were you fucking behind my back? How am I supposed to trust you?"

"Please honey, I just have to go to work for a few hours! I love you, I wouldn't hurt you like that!" He pleaded.

"You'd better not be lying to me," Peter warned. 

"Pete, please-" Tony tried to place his hands gently on Peter's hips, but the younger man pushed him away. 

"Don't touch me right now, all I can think about is your cock inside someone else," Peter stated, looking and sounding disgusted. 

Tony let out an exasperated sigh and went back to collecting his things into his briefcase, shaking his head sadly. 

"Does Spencer work for you?" Peter asked suddenly. Tony looked up at him, eyes wide in surprise. Peter had never asked more about him before, and he'd never wanted to listen either. 

Tony set his things down gently, eager to finally try to clear things up.

"Yes. He was an intern. He works as a secretary now," Tony stated, watching Peter's face closely. 

Peter's face was stormy and sour. Tony knew he was unreasonable. He was volatile and bratty and spoiled. 

But he was addicted. Peter just kept pulling him back in, no matter how many times he hurt him, mentally or physically. Tony just couldn't stay away. 

"So, what? Someone younger and prettier came along and you just couldn't keep your dick in your pants?" Peter said with venom.

"Baby, it wasn't like that-I had a meeting that day, it was just on my mind! I had to remind him-" Peter cut him off.

"How great your dick is? I'm sure he remembered. So when's the last time you fucked him, hmm?" Peter asked, taking a step closer. Tony flinched and took a step backwards nervously. This was usually when Peter started getting violent.

"I never did, sweetheart, I swear to you," he answered truthfully. "I didn't mean to say his name, it was just an honest mistake."

Peter stepped forward and slapped Tony across his face, hard.

Tony let out a little cry and held his hands up to fend off the blows that were bound to follow.

"Please baby, I'm not lying to you, I love you!" He cried, tears springing to his eyes. The slap hurt but the accusations and distrust hurt worse. 

Peter began lunging at Tony, swinging and scratching at anything he could reach.

"Please, honey! I have to go to work!" Tony cried as he barely missed a fistful of claws across the face. 

"Go to work! Go to your little fucking boyfriend and fuck his little brains out, then! And maybe while you're at it, you could scream my name!" Peter shrilled furiously.

Tony shoved Peter backward by the shoulders, then froze, eyes wide. He'd never laid a hand on Peter this way before. He took a deep breath to calm his shaking and watched Peter's face grow wide in shock. 

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Tony asked in a tearful voice. Peter just panted, still clearly angry. 

Tony quickly grabbed his briefcase and headed for the door before Peter could retaliate, and before he would be late. 

"I'll be back soon," Tony called over his shoulder in a small voice.

"Fuck you," Peter spat.

"I love you, honey," Tony whispered as he closed the door behind him.


	2. "Prove it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooo #33 for the micro story thing?

"You know I love you, Peter," Tony whispered into Peter's ear as he sunk his full length slowly into the younger man.

Peter gasped at the feeling, closing his eyes and throwing his head back at the mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Prove it," Peter panted. "Leave her for me. Stop making me your dirty secret."

Tony began to thrust his hips, gradually increasing his speed until he was all out fucking the man beneath him.

Peter heard him sigh irritably beneath his breath before he responded.

"You know I can't do that Peter. You know it's not that simple." Tony grasped a handful of Peter's hair and roughly shoved his face down into the expensive pillows. Peter let out a muffled yelp, but Tony held him still. He didn't want to have that conversation just then.

The older man used Peter until he came, filling the younger man's insides and painting his walls possessively, before letting Peter up.

Peter gasped for breath and winced as Tony pulled out, a trickle of hot come streaming down his thighs. He quickly turned over, just in time to see Tony disappearing into the bathroom that connected to his bedroom. 

"Hey, wait-Tony! What about me?" Peter cried, heart squeezing with sadness that Tony had just left him. He heard the shower turn on.

"I don't have time, Peter, she'll be home in a few hours. I have to get ready to go meet her at the airport," Tony appeared in the doorway, leaning against the wooden trim casually.

"Just take care of yourself. You gotta get out of here anyway."

Peter's jaw dropped and he felt tears stinging his eyes. Angrily, he leapt from the bed, snatching his clothes from the floor.

"Fuck you, Tony," he seethed, quickly pulling his jeans back on.

"Come on, Pete, it's nothing personal. You knew I didn't have a lot of time today. Besides, I'll see you soon. I'll make it up to you then," Tony said, clearly unaffected by Peter's emotional outburst.

"You've never loved me, have you?" Peter growled, pulling his t-shirt over his head and standing in front of the taller man, glaring daggers.

"Of course I do, Pete-"

Peter cut him off when he shoved the man's chest, causing him to lose his balance and stumble backward.

"Prove it," he snarled, then sped from the room. Tony knew he couldn't. Not in the way that Peter wanted.


	3. "Lie to me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How about 37? There’s so many ways you can go with it. I love comparing my own idea to what the writer finally goes for. Fun game. And great blog 👏🏻!

Tony and Peter were sharing brunch together at a glass table on their balcony in the sun. They were both in just their pajama pants, hair wild from their passionate morning of love making. The two men shared an assortment of their favorite trays of sushi and kissed in the golden morning light. 

Peter felt blissfully happy, but it was twinged in sadness. Tony was leaving early the next morning for a month in Asia for work, and Peter wouldn't be able to go, though he could visit. 

The younger of the two put his chopsticks down and took a sip of his ginger kombucha, taking in every minute detail of his beloved husband before he wouldn't have the chance. 

"Do you really have to go?" Peter asked for the nine hundredth time, fully knowing the answer. 

"You know I do, my love. If I could do it from home I would, but it's already scheduled. I have to meet with these clients." He answered patiently for the nine hundredth time. 

Peter picked up his chopsticks and lifted a piece of eel roll from a tray, dipping it into the dish of spicy mayo between them. 

"Could you just lie to me? Just once?" He asked mournfully through his mouthful. 

Tony chuckled and sighed. "What kind of husband would I be if I lied to you?"

Later that evening, Peter was feeling extra clingy, and just on the edge of weepy. He could hardly remove his tight grip from Tony's waist. He knew that Tony would be back, but he hated to think that he'd be gone for so long. No late nights sharing sweets, no quickies in the car before an event, no waking up to his handsome face in the sunlight. Peter buried his nose into Tony's chest, feeling tears finally breaking free.

"Do you have to go, Tony?" He whispered. Tony wrapped his arms tighter around his slender husband and kissed the crown of his head sweetly. 

At four am, Tony was dressed, packed and ready to go. He shook his husband gently, caressing his cheek with the backs of his fingers. 

"I have to go, my love. I'll miss you more than I can say. I'll call you every day." He pressed kisses all over Peter's face as he woke, tears already glistening in his eyes. 

"I don't want you to go," Peter whimpered.

"I have to, baby."

"Lie to me then."


	4. "Why are you whispering?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm... *looks at sign like at McDonald’s* could I have a.... Hhhhm let’s see... hmmm a 47 in starker? Please and thank you. Have a good day!

Peter and Tony were enjoying an afternoon at an art museum. Peter had recently turned eighteen and confessed his love to Tony with the help of a few bottles of liquid courage.

Tony had been extremely more receptive than Peter could have ever imagined when he didn't even bother with a response and had gripped Peter's face, pulling him in close and tight for a heated, sloppy kiss that quickly turned into much more. 

They still hadn't told anyone about their May December relationship, and so they were being careful to keep their PDA limited to dark corners and back alleyways when they were out together. Peter wanted to tell his aunt May before she could find out from the media, and Tony hadn't announced it to the media yet because he knew the kind of backlash they would have to go through.

For now, they enjoyed walking together looking at all the beautiful works surrounding them, making sure to keep a few inches between them. Tony still couldn't help placing his open palm at the small of Peter's back here and there but Peter didn't mind. 

Suddenly, as they rounded the corner into a new room, Peter dropped to the ground and ducked beneath a pedestal that held a bust of a famous figure from history. He flattened himself against it and his face turned white.

Tony looked down at him with an amused expression before rumbling out in his low voice, "Peter? Whatcha doin' there, honey?"

Peter shushed Tony and stage whispered, "Oh god," he looked panicky. Tony decided to take the bait and dropped to his knees in his ridiculously expensive pants in front of Peter.

Peter pointed over his shoulder around the pedestal toward the opposite side of the room. Tony glanced in the direction Peter pointed and saw that there was only one other person in the room with them.

A youngish woman, lean build, long dark hair. She had her back turned and Tony could see that she had great shoulders.

"This your school crush or something?" He joked.

Peter rolled his eyes and hissed back at Tony.

"Tony! Seriously?! Keep your voice down!" His face was incredulous.

"Why are you whispering?" The older man asked. Peter's movements became jerky and he pointed over his shoulder at the woman again. Tony glanced back up. She had turned to look at a different painting and Tony could see her profile.

Cute nose, full lips, round glasses-fuck. It was aunt May. No wonder Peter was losing it, he'd lied to her and told her that he was going to play video games with Ned. They were pretty much screwed if she saw them. Especially together. 

"Okay, hey, why don't we just get out of this room and start making our way out?" Tony suggested quietly. Peter nodded frantically and they both made their way back to the door they'd just come through. As soon as they made it out, they began speed walking toward the stairs. They were still a few floors from the exit. 

"We could probably still look around for a bit," Peter suggested in a quiet voice. "We just have to keep a few floors between us."

Tony nodded his agreement and they headed down to the floor below.

A short while later, they found themselves alone again in a room filled with Victorian paintings. Peter was lost in one with a woman in a boat on a pond. It was so green and beautiful, Peter couldn't help the sigh the escaped his lips. 

Tony walked up behind him and pressed his chest against Peter's shoulders, daring a kiss to Peter's neck.

"That's how I feel when I look at you," he murmured into Peter's ear, lips grazing his skin as he spoke. Peter shuddered and smiled, turning into Tony and placing his hands on the taller man's chest. He leaned up on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Tony's lips. Tony deepened the kiss immediately, gripping Peter's waist tightly. 

Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat behind them and Tony whipped around to see where the noise had come from. His face drained of color and he cleared his own throat nervously.

"Uh, h-hey, May," he squeaked in a small voice.

Peter peeked over Tony's shoulder and saw his aunt smirking at them both.

"Why are you whispering?" She asked in a sarcastic voice. 

Busted.


	5. Abusive Peter pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could u write more of dark and abusive peter? Not really my thing but your writing is amazing

"Come on, Daddy, you can fuck harder than that," Peter antagonizes his older boyfriend from below him with a cocky smirk.

Tony swallows and wipes the sweat from his forehead, adjusting his weight by shifting his knees and gripping Peter's slim waist firmly. 

He begins pumping into Peter again, faster this time and harder, just shy of being painful. His lower back is howling in pain and his arms and legs shake from the exertion he's already given.

They've been at it for hours. It used to be fun for both of them. Now it's just another way for Peter to exercise his control over his older lover. Tony's cock is sore, rubbed raw from the never-ending friction and being denied his release. 

Thankfully, Peter lets a small moan of pleasure slip past his lips and Tony's heart thumps in his chest that he's still doing it right. He aims for the spot that he knows is Peter's undoing and prays that the younger man is satisfied soon. 

Tony had suggested letting him use his mouth and hands to pleasure the boy but Peter refused. He wanted Tony to "work for it".

"That's it Daddy, you still got a little magic left in there. I'm gonna come, don't stop," he forces out breathily, eyes closing and mouth opening into a blissful "O".

He looks so beautiful like that, soft curls spread out around his head and threaded with golden sunlight, pale skin flushed with a peachy undertone, chest heaving with pleasure. His toned arms gracefully arc above him.

Tony is constantly reminded of why he fell for the boy in the first place. Those eyes so deep like a pool of dark chocolate, those perfectly pink rose petal lips…

Peter's orgasm catches him by surprise, pulling him from his thoughts, and as soon as Peter's lilting voice sings out his pleasure, Tony can't hold his own back. 

He whines low, trying to keep his voice quiet, but there's no way Peter won't feel it. His hot seed spills inside of Peter's tight, velvety walls. It seems like oceans worth, having been so long since Tony's been able to come, and it fills Peter quickly, leaking out sticky between them. The boy immediately rewards him with a slap to the face. 

"I told you you weren't allowed to come!" He yells, face slowly growing angry from it's blissful state.

"Peter, I-I couldn't-" Tony's meek retort is cut off by another slap, this time catching his lower lip. He feels hot blood welling up slowly and he licks it away without thinking, face growing nervous above the young man. 

"I told you not to come for the whole month. No touching yourself, not during sex, not even in your sleep," Peter glared, pushing himself into a sitting position and shoving Tony away from himself.

Tony hated to admit that he felt more comfortable with the space between them when Peter was this angry. Which, frankly, was becoming more often. Tony quickly reached for a discarded t-shirt and began trying to gently wipe up the mess on Peter's flat stomach. 

Peter ripped the shirt from his hands and did it himself, still glaring at Tony.

"I should punish you for not listening."

"You HAVE been punishing me! I didn't even do anything!" Tony wailed, voice cracking. 

"I told you not to look at that slut," Peter retorted matter of factly. 

"She was our _waitress_ , I just smiled at her!" Tony cried miserably. 

"I don't care if she's the fucking queen of England, I told you not to look at her!" Peter raged, standing from the edge of the bed and heading toward their bathroom.

As soon as Peter disappeared from sight, Tony buried his face in his hands and let out a quiet sob. He couldn't remember when things had gotten this way. 

"Let's go, old man! We need to get showered, we have places to go tonight!" Peter shouted from the bathroom. 

Tony quickly pulled himself together, scrubbing his hands over his face and wiping his nose with the backs of his hands. Then he made his way to the bathroom as quickly as his aching body would allow. 

The water was already running and Peter was washing himself inside. Tony glanced at himself in the mirror and winced. His once neatly manicured goatee was scraggly and unkempt looking. His hair lacked it's natural luster and shine. His skin even looked dull and gray. He sighed and turned back toward the shower, just in time to see Peter whipping back the shower curtain angrily. 

A hard, heavy piece of plastic hit Tony in his face, colliding with his nose and eye socket, and he let out a yelp, falling to the floor with his hand over his eye. 

"I told you I didn't fucking want the strawberry shampoo, I specifically asked for _lavender!_ " Peter shrieked indignantly, not caring if Tony was hurt or not. 

"Baby, they didn't have it! I got you the special gentle stuff because I know you're sensitive but they didn't have that kind!" Tony cried, tears falling freely down his face. The right side of his face throbbed from his eyebrow to his cheek bone and he was scared to look at it in the mirror.

"No, you're just fucking stupid. Probably didn't even bother to read the fucking label, did you? Hurry the fuck up and get in here, I want to go out!" Peter yelled.

Tony hurried to get into the shower, head bowed low in shame and pain. 

****************

Peter had gotten ready quickly, dressing in tight, silver pants that rode low on his waist and a thin tank that hovered just above his hip bones. He put on a delicate line of dark brown eyeliner to make his eyelashes look thicker, and dabbed tiny silver glitter across his cheek bones and his full lips. 

"You look so beautiful baby," Tony said in a small voice from behind him, peering at Peter's reflection in the mirror with love shining in his eyes. 

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed almost quietly.  
"Thanks," he replied, not sounding thankful at all. He turned and raked over Tony's appearance, taking in his dark blue denim jeans, crisp white button up shirt and black suit jacket. 

"You look basic. Let's get going," he said as he sashayed past the older man. 

Peter hadn't even noticed that Tony had borrowed his concealer to cover the huge dark bruise surrounding his eye.

*************

When they arrived at the club, Peter had immediately disappeared onto the dancefloor, leaving Tony alone and out of his element. He glanced at the bar and turned away. Peter didn't like it when Tony drank. He quickly scanned the large room for a table or somewhere to be out of the way and spotted a small black couch near the dancefloor. 

Thankfully, it was empty and Tony headed straight for it. He pulled a packet of pain reliever from his pocket and swallowed the pills dry. It wasn't even worth getting a cup of water, Peter would never believe it wasn't alcohol and he wouldn't have the patience to find out. 

Last time Tony had tried that, Peter had dumped the icy liquid over his head and they'd been banned from the club because Peter couldn't control his anger. 

A glimpse of shimmer caught Tony's eye and he glanced at the crowd of people pulsing their bodies to the overly loud music. Almost directly in front of him, Peter was sandwiched between two men, gyrating and grinding like he was practically fucking them on the floor. 

Tony's heart clenched in hurt, and his jaw dropped slightly as he watched his lithe little boyfriend enjoying these two men more than he'd enjoyed Tony in a long time. 

Tony sat frozen. He watched as the tall, muscular blonde in front of Peter slid his thick thigh between Peter's legs and Peter happily rolled his hips, grinding against it to the beat of the music. The tall blondes' bright blue eyes looked hungrily over Peter. 

Behind him, a massive mountain of a man with dirty blonde hair and a thick beard clutched Peter's hips tightly in his massive hands, pulling his ass back against his semi hard cock. Peter's clothes were practically coming off on their own accord and Tony could see the sweat dripping from his boy.

He swallowed, heart thumping and tears springing to his eyes for the third time that night. He honestly didn't know what to do. Both those men looked like they could beat his ass, and honestly, Peter would probably let them. 

The blonde in front of Peter gripped Peter's chin roughly, pulling his face up to look at him, then he stuck his tongue out, curling the tip up slightly. 

Tony watched as Peter grinned and opened his own mouth in return, tongue thrusting out slightly to meet-

Tony quickly stood up, turning and rushing away from the dance floor, bile rising up in his chest. He collided with a solid body in his haste to find the restroom, and strong arms caught him before he could fall.

"Hey! You alright sweetheart?" The arms yelled over the music. Tony's eyes were too blurry with tears to see who had caught him, but he couldn't hold back his emotions any longer. He wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders in front of him and broke down into sobs.

He felt the solid arms hold him for a moment, rocking gently, before beginning to guide Tony from the loud, crowded room. Within a few minutes, they were standing in a small, mostly empty storage room and Tony could hear his thoughts again.

"Here," the voice gently pressed a tissue into Tony's hand and he accepted it gratefully, then eased him into a sitting position on top of a couple empty crates. 

Once Tony had mopped his tears away, he was finally able to see clearly.

"Hell of a night for drinking, huh?" The man said quietly, kneeling at eye level with Tony.

The man looked younger than Tony but not as young as Peter, and had icy blue eyes that peered out from under strong eyebrows. His hair was shiny and dark and reached to his shoulders, and Tony could barely keep himself from running his fingers through it to feel how soft it must be.

"My boyfriend ditched me and is out there dry fucking a couple Norse Gods on the dance floor. Meanwhile, I'm not allowed to have a drink, a say in where we go or an orgasm, so my night is definitely going perfectly," Tony rambled, voice thick with emotion, only realizing that he might be over sharing as he finished with a blush.

The man rested his hand lightly on Tony's leg, between his knee and his thigh.

"Yikes. So why are you still with him?" The man asked.

Tony's dark eyes met the man's blue ones, startled wide. He looked on in silence for a moment, then lowered his eyes, schooling his expression.

"I love Peter. I mean, I love who he used to be. He was so sweet and fun and kind…" Tony trailed off, gazing at the floor. 

"But why are you with him _now?_ I'm going to take a wild guess and say he gave you that wicked shiner? And now he's here completely ignoring and neglecting you. Why are you accepting that kind of treatment?" He asked seriously. 

Tony reached up to touch his eye self consciously. He must have cried off the makeup.

"It was just an accident-"

"You're lying."

Tony brought his eyes back up. He looked tired. He felt tired.

"You do not have to accept bad treatment. You deserve better."


	6. Abusive Peter pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to wrap up this story in one more chapter. Hopefully people like it!

"You do not have to accept bad treatment. You deserve better."

Tony scoffed and dropped his gaze to the floor.  
"I can't do better than Peter. He's my everything. He's beautiful and smart and sexy and young and-"

"And he's out there riding some other dude's dick, isn't he? He gave you a black eye and has you crying in a closet with a stranger. Doesn't sound that fantastic to me," the man said frankly.  
"He might be good looking but is all this really worth that?"

Tony smiled a sad smile and nodded. He knew the man was right, he just hated to admit it. 

"I should get back out there. Peter's really jealous, if he finds me back here with you… well, it wouldn't be good." Tony said, avoiding what the stranger had said. 

The younger man sighed and stood, extending a hand to help Tony back to his feet as well. Tony couldn't help but notice how soft the man's hands were. He was ashamed to find himself craving to feel them in other places. 

"How about I make a little proposition," the man said quietly, waiting a moment as he thought.  
"How about tomorrow, if you want to talk some more, or just get out for a bit, you come meet me at the diner down the street. Let's say, seven? If you show up, we share some coffee, maybe a slice of pie and talk. If you don't, then I'll spend an hour alone nursing some shitty coffee. Sound fair?"

Tony felt his mouth turning up into a smile despite himself and he looked up to meet the stranger's blue eyes. 

"Fair," Tony responded quietly. The two men shook hands and the long haired stranger reached for his wallet, pulling out a plain business card with his number written on it in looping letters, then turned to open the door again. 

Tony took a deep breath and smoothed his hands over his clothes, then wiped away any stray tears from his face, putting the card in his own wallet without a second thought, and they left the room together.

The music got louder as they walked down a cement hallway, and soon lights were flashing and the beat was blaring around them. 

When they reached the crowded room, the stranger took a step to the side and waited for Tony to stand beside him. 

"I'd treat you right," the man stated simply in a loud voice, looking over the crowd of faces. 

Tony felt his face flush at the words but he didn't look at the man. He wasn't sure where Peter was and he didn't need him getting the wrong idea.

"Hope I'll see you tomorrow," he said, before heading toward the bar and disappearing from sight. 

Tony cleared his throat and suppressed the huge smile he could feel trying to conquer his face, then began to search for Peter. It didn't take long to find him.

He spotted his young lover perched on the edge of the bar, muscular blonde between his thighs, knocking back shots and feeding them directly to the other man from his own lips. 

Tony felt his heart sink again, watching Peter with his lips on another man and his head fell slightly, before he took a deep breath and made his way to the middle of the room where the long bar stood. 

Once he reached the two of them, he stood a few steps behind the blonde and cleared his throat.  
"Uh, Peter? I-I think we should get headed home soon. It's getting late," he stated timidly, loud enough that the tipsy young man would hear. 

The blonde man turned his blue-gray eyes on Tony upon hearing his words and smirked, turning back to Peter and snickering loudly, "you brought your dad to the bar with you?"

Tony didn't think he was supposed to hear it, but his heart felt like lead when Peter giggled along.

"He's my _daddy_ ," Peter corrected in his loud drunk voice, wrapping his arms around the well-built shoulders before him. "Help me down, Stevie," he giggled. Peter was so tipsy that he could barely keep his eyes opened, and he draped himself over _Stevie_ without a care to the fact that Tony was standing right there.

Tony watched the blonde man wrap his large hands around Peter's thighs and lift him down from the bar effortlessly, heart aching in his chest. He wanted to say something, to confront the stranger, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Peter would defend the other man, there would probably be a fight…

"Take me back to my car, Stevie," Peter slurred, gazing starry eyed at the other man. "Can you pay my bill, Daddy? Thanks," Peter said rather than asked, breezing past Tony without so much as a backward glance.

Tony watched them leave, fighting back the tears threatening to spill over again, and slowly pulled his wallet from his pocket. His heart felt like it was in his throat, threatening to choke the life from him right there in the loud, crowded club, but he refused to cry here another time. 

A soft hand rested on his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts and back to reality. 

"Still going to try to defend him?" A gentle voice said near his ear. He didn't have to turn to know it was the handsome stranger.

"I really hope you show up tomorrow. Seven. I'll wait for you." With that, the man headed for the door himself, slinging a leather jacket over his shoulder. 

Tony paid Peter's tab, whistling under his breath at the amount he'd wracked up, and made his way for the door. The young man had no doubt included drinks for his new "friends".

*******************

Peter sat on the hood of the car, noisily and sloppily kissing the blonde man, legs wrapped around his waist and grinding his hips against the blonde vigorously, moaning wantonly. They may as well have been fucking on Tony's car.

"Hey, can you not fuck my boyfriend on top of my car, please?" Tony said in an annoyed voice, surprising even himself. 

The man turned around with an amused expression on his face and snorted before taking a step away.

" _Boyfriend?_ " He repeated incredulously, with a dopey, booze fueled grin on his face. "I thought he was your daddy?"

Peter quickly jumped from the hood of the car, pulling his thin tank top back down around his torso. He placed his palms against the man's strong chest and laughed.

"It was nice meeting you, Steve. I'll see you around sometime," he said before giving the man a firm push back toward the door of the club. 

"Get in the car, Peter, please," Tony pleaded, struggling to keep his voice even. 

"I'm getting there, Christ," Peter groused, eyebrows furrowing through his alcohol haze. He stumbled his way to the passenger side and clumsily slid in. 

Tony didn't bother trying to talk to Peter the whole ride back to their house. He wouldn't get anything intelligible and it would likely just make the younger man angry. 

When they arrived, Tony dutifully aided Peter from the car and through the door, leading him gently to their bedroom. Peter could barely stand up straight, and Tony had to wonder how much of the bill he paid had actually been ingested by Peter himself. 

He lay Peter down, easing off his shoes and tight pants, then headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. 

When he returned, he set the glass on a nightstand beside the bed and sat gently next to Peter.

"Made some new friends tonight, huh?" He asked, chest clenching at the memories from the night. Peter giggled and squirmed as he ran his fingers up and down across his body.

"Steve's such a better kisser than you," Peter slurred out, eyes closed and barely conscious.

It felt like a punch to the gut, and Tony had to take a moment to gather himself before continuing.

"Did-did you… did you fuck them?" He asked shakily, afraid to know the answer.

Peter's face scrunched up and he let out a little whine.  
"Noooo, Thor had to leave so early, and Steve wouldn't do it in the bathroom."

Tony's blood turned to ice in his veins. Peter had _tried._

He slowly stood and left the bedroom, no longer interested in what the younger man had to say. He sat on the couch in the dark living room and wished he had a bottle of whiskey somewhere. Lord knows he could use a drink. 

He let himself cry silent hot tears of bitter regret and betrayal, and thought about the handsome stranger that he'd met. He'd never asked for a name. 

He remembered the way his hands felt so soft and warm, and suddenly he found himself imagining a different life. One with happiness and smiles and blue eyes that looked at him adoringly. He felt ashamed, but his fantasy seemed so much brighter than the life he'd ended up in. 

He hated to think that it might be time to call it quits but… Peter didn't even act like he _liked_ Tony anymore, let alone loved him. 

Tony would go to the ends of the Earth for the beautiful young man that lay sprawled half naked in his bed. Peter acted like showing Tony affection was a hateful chore. 

Tony realized that it had been so long since he'd felt a hand touch him lovingly, and he craved to feel a soft warm hand on his skin again.

He quickly decided that he had a powerful need for coffee the next evening. 

*************

Tony woke the next morning to Peter's small hands shaking him awake. It was already late morning and the sun was shining brightly through the windows.

"Tony!" Peter whined. "Where's the headache pills?" He asked pitifully, clutching his head in his other hand.  
"Why didn't you take care of me?" He demanded. "You should have left me some pills!"

Tony groaned and sat up, standing quietly and heading for the bathroom cabinet. Of course Peter didn't know where they were, he never got them himself. He grabbed the bottle and headed back to the young man, handing him three.

Peter sat on the couch and moaned softly.

"Why didn't you stop me from drinking so much?" He asked, popping the pills and swallowing them.

Tony scoffed and decided to tell him the truth.

"You ditched me last night, remember? You spent your whole night grinding on a couple blonde guys' dicks and feeding them shots. Why didn't you ask _them_ to take care of you?" He asked with a wry smirk. 

Peter glared up at Tony.  
"Don't talk to me that way." 

His face softened after a moment. "Can you make me some coffee, daddy?" 

Tony let out a frustrated sound and rose, quickly heading for the kitchen. He slammed all the cupboard doors and items as he made Peter a pot of coffee. 

"Of course, your majesty, anything for you. As a matter of fact, _everything_ for you, right?" He groused loudly. 

A part of him wanted to throw Peter out the front door for good, but a bigger part of him was so scared to lose Peter. What if Peter left him? What if he left for a younger, blonder man? He heaved a sigh and tried to calm himself. He shouldn't upset his young lover. 

He quickly poured a cup of coffee, fixing it the way Peter liked, and carried it back to him.

"Here, sweetheart. Be careful."

Peter sipped the coffee, glaring at Tony over the rim of the cup. 

"What the fuck happened to your eye?" Peter demanded suddenly, setting his mug down on the coffee table. 

Tony glanced over at a mirror that hung on the wall and quickly looked back away. The bruise was so much darker and worse today. 

"You did this to me," he admitted quietly. 

Peter scoffed. "I did no such thing," he denied, look of guilt clear on his face. 

Tony just nodded. "Okay. I'm going to take a shower."

He headed for the bathroom, leaving the groggy, hungover boy on the couch. 

Tony stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. He was so unkempt and disheveled looking. He pulled out his grooming kit from beneath the sink. It had gone untouched for so long that it was dusty. 

He pulled out his tools and carefully began to sculpt his facial hair in the way he once had, ornate and meticulous. He wondered if the man from last night had thought he looked messy, then his heart gave a thump in his chest at the thought of the man. 

He was going to see him tonight. He was more excited than he had been in a long time and it made him feel guilty, knowing Peter was out on the couch nursing a headache. He should try harder with Peter. And he should definitely keep things platonic with the other man. He was so hurt by the things that Peter had done to him, he couldn't possibly turn around and do the same thing back. 

Once he finished shaving, he looked at himself again in the mirror and smiled. He hadn't looked like himself in a while. He quickly showered and decided to apply product to his hair. He was going to look his best. 

When he went to the bedroom to dress, he found Peter sitting on the bed, smiling at his phone. He'd gotten dressed and combed his hair. 

Tony quietly walked to the closet to pick out something nice. He chose his favorite pair of worn, dark blue jeans and a comfortable long sleeved shirt, and checked himself over in the mirror. He smiled. He really did look good, and it made him feel nice. 

When he walked out of the closet, Peter smiled at him.

"You look nice, daddy."

Tony's heart pounded again. He couldn't remember the last time Peter had said that to him. He slowly crossed over to the bed, slightly nervous that he was reading things wrong, and began to crawl up the bed to Peter.

"Thank you baby, that makes me feel really good," he admitted honestly.

Peter smiled, and then his phone buzzed on the bed next to him. He quickly picked it up, ignoring Tony in front of him. 

Tony felt nervous but continued on, timidly kissing at Peter's throat as he read his message. Peter giggled and Tony couldn't be sure if it was because of him or the message. 

"I lo-"

Before Tony could finish his sentence, Peter cut him off, drawing back slightly and pulling his knees up between the two of them, effectively shutting Tony down. 

"Daddy, you should go out tonight," he announced. Tony sat back on his haunches. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I wanted to have a friend over, and I thought you should go out and see a friend too. You know, have a sleepover, get out for a while."

Tony's heart dropped again.

"You mean, you want me to leave for the night so you can have someone else over," Tony clarified in a sad voice. 

"If you want to say it like that, sure," Peter replied nonchalantly.

Tony's head dropped. 

"Who?" He asked, though he knew the answer.

"Just a friend," Peter responded.

" _Who?_ " Tony repeated more forcefully.

Peter rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance.  
"Steve," he admitted. Tony shook his head sadly. 

After a moment of silence, Tony looked mournfully up at Peter.

"What can I do, Peter?" He asked, holding back tears. Peter's face turned quizzical. Tony pressed on. 

"You want me to dye my hair blonde? Want me to spend fourteen hours a day in the gym, you-you want me to treat you like a piece of meat?" Tony's voice cracked on the words. "Please, just tell me what to do. Anything, anything!"

Peter rolled his eyes and slid from the bed, walking toward the door.

"Please just go out tonight. Stay somewhere else."


	7. Abusive Peter pt 3

Tony didn't need to be asked twice. He was already planning to go out for the evening, so being asked to leave, albeit for a heartbreaking reason, was kind of a blessing. He wouldn't need to think up an excuse. 

Tony splashed a little cologne on the hollow of his throat and ran his fingers through his hair a last time, then turned to leave for the evening. It was half past six and he didn't want to be late. 

He took in Peter's appearance sadly, all bare arms, tight pants and peachy make-up. His curls we're coiffed and fluffy and his lips were perfectly pink. And ready for someone else.

Tony sighed and grabbed his jacket, looking back at Peter.

"I love you sweetheart. Really, I love you."

"Love you too, Tony. He's going to be here soon!" Peter urged. Tony nodded and walked out the front door. 

He was just in time to see Steve pulling up in his own car and a flash of anger shot through him. He stood and waited for the man to exit his car.

"Evening, sir. I'm here to see Peter?" Steve stated. Tony wasn't sure if he remembered him from the night prior or not. He clearly still thought he was Peter's father. 

Tony walked close to Steve and looked him dead in the eyes without an ounce of friendliness. He leaned close and growled in his ear,

"This is my house." He pointed at his car. "That's my car you were fucking Peter on last night. And it's my bed that you'll be fucking _my_ boyfriend on tonight. Don't forget that." He looked at Steve for another uncomfortable moment amd watched as his face drained of color, then he walked to his own car, turning the engine over and peeling out of the driveway before he could watch Steve enter his house. 

*******************

Tony parked a little ways down the street from the diner and sat in his car for a moment. He still had a few minutes until it was seven and he didn't want to seem too eager, showing up early. 

He fidgeted with his car keys and jiggled his leg nervously. He hadn't been on anything like a date in so long, and he was so excited to see the dark haired stranger again. He didn't want to admit just how excited he was.

He couldn't wait to have some kind of friendly conversation, shared smiles, not having to worry about what he said, or being hit for it. 

He quickly opened his car door and stepped out, closing the door behind him before he could lose his nerve. 

From the outside the diner looked like an older building, faded light yellow and pink paint peeling slightly from the bricks. Tony opened the door, heart thundering, and looked around.

The inside of the building was very different from the outside. It was a modern idea of a classic carhop style diner. Each booth had a partition between them and a small jukebox sat on each table.

Tony scanned the diner and quickly spotted what he was looking for. 

At the very last table in the back corner sat a man with inky dark hair and crystal blue eyes, grimacing over a cup of coffee. Tony chuckled quietly to himself. 

Before he had a chance to even consider leaving, the man spotted him. His face broke into a wide grin and he quickly stood to meet Tony. 

Nervous excitement churned in his stomach and he went to greet the stranger. 

"Hey! I'm glad you decided to come! I was really hoping I'd see you tonight," the man said, placing a warm hand on Tony's shoulder and leading him to the small booth. Tony swallowed the butterflies in his stomach and smiled. 

The man reached to the counter next to them for a clean cup while Tony took off his jacket and slid into the booth, and poured Tony a coffee. He sat the plain white mug in front of Tony before sitting back down. 

"Damn, you look real nice. I like the, uh-" the man gestured toward his chin with his hand and Tony felt his cheeks twinge pink.

"Thanks, I just cleaned up a little today. Uh, so I never got your name?" Tony replied, shifting the focus off of himself. 

The younger man tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind his ears and sat back, extending his hand for a shake. 

"I'm Bucky. You?" He replied. Tony accepted the hand and smiled.

"I'm Tony."

Tony noticed that the man had his hair pulled into a loose, messy bun caught between high and low on the back of his head, and imagined what it would be like to run his fingers through it. Bucky also had a few freckles lightly dusted across his face, almost too light to notice, and Tony saw specks of green and gold in his blue eyes. 

"Your shiner looks worse today," Bucky commented.

"Gee, thanks for pointing that out," Tony coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, that was stupid to say. But… while we're on the subject... How's things with the good old boyfriend?" He asked, looking down at his cup and stirring it absently. 

Tony looked down at his own cup and fidgeted with the curved handle. 

"He's fine… he's.…," Tony sighed and dropped the pretenses. "He's asked me to stay somewhere else tonight," Tony admitted, embarrassed. 

"You guys have a fight?" Bucky asked, lifting his cup to his lips. His full, red lips that looked so soft…

"No, he… he's having his friend over for the night. The one from the club," Tony stated, turning his attention away to look at anything but Bucky's eyes. 

"Wow. And that's okay? You guys have that kind of relationship?" Bucky asked earnestly.

"Uh, no, actually. We don't," Tony said quietly. 

Bucky cleared his throat throat awkwardly and was quiet for a moment, before deciding, "we should get pie."

Tony let out a quiet chuckle. 

"Pie?"

"Yeah, who doesn't like pie, right? And then if you want, we can talk over dinner."

"Wait, you want to get pie and _then_ have dinner?" Tony laughed with an incredulous look.

"Yeah, why not? No one said you had to live by someone else's rules. If you don't want to play the same way, don't, right?" Bucky said with a smile, flagging down a waitress.

He informed the woman that came over to take their order that he wanted a piece of plum pie to share and she quickly left to place the order.

Tony had a questioning look on his face and Bucky laughed. Tony liked the way Bucky didn't care what anyone else thought. It was kind of a refreshing break from being worried about everything and always trying to play by the rules. 

"I like plums, alright? You'll love it."

Tony smiled and let out a deep, calming breath and looked over Bucky. The way his hair fell into wispy tendrils that looked feather soft around his face, his dark stubble surrounding lips red like strawberries. Tony felt himself longing to reach out, to touch any part of him and he sighed. Clearly he was attracted to the man, and it made him feel guilty. 

Tony rested his arm on the table and relaxed a little in his seat. 

"So, what are you going to do tonight? I mean, do you have a place to stay?" Bucky asked in a quiet voice. Tony closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the booth for a moment while he thought. 

"I don't have anything planned yet. Maybe I'll go to a twenty four hour book store and read all night. Or maybe I'll just sleep in my car," Tony said, opening his eyes to look at his cup of bitter coffee.

Bucky's soft finger tips gently slid down the inside of Tony's wrist, encircling it in a loose grip. It sent jolts of electricity down Tony's spine and straight through his dick. He couldn't help the sexual response, he hadn't been touched so sensually in a very long time. 

His face burned red almost immediately and he shifted awkwardly on his seat to hide his growing interest, but he held his wrist firmly still.

"You could come home with me. No expectations. We can do anything you want to," his voice had grown a shade darker, more gravelly, and Tony swallowed thickly.

"I-I couldn't, I mean that's-"

"Wrong?" Bucky asked expectantly. Tony nodded. He could feel his body begin trembling at all the sexual thoughts that began flooding his mind, and he quickly shook his head to try to get rid of them. 

"But it's okay for little sweetie to be getting railed by club-goer-Chester in your bed?" 

He had a point. Peter was blatantly fucking someone else, and Tony never consented to it. They hadn't mutually agreed on it, Peter had just kicked Tony out. 

Tony looked at Bucky and subconsciously licked his lips. 

Just then, the waitress came back with a slice of pie and set it between them. 

"Thanks doll," Bucky said to the waiter, quickly picking up a fork and spearing a bite. "Try this," he told Tony, holding it out to feed it to the man. 

Tony blushed. He was used to being the one on the opposite end of the fork. It was strange to be fed by someone. Tony wasn't sure if he liked it or not. 

Tony watched Bucky's eyes, watching his lips intently, and he saw the man's pupils rapidly grow and dominate the icy pools. He decided he liked it.

He opened his mouth and accepted the bite, and Bucky pulled the fork from his lips excruciatingly slowly. 

"It's plum and pear with juniper berry," Bucky's voice had grown soft and quiet. "We make it fresh."

Tony had to admit, it was the most delicious pie he'd ever tasted.

"We?" Tony repeated, "You work here?" Bucky smiled. 

"This is my place, I own it. I work in the kitchen a lot, some days I'm out front. But I'm always here if you need to find me," he winked and slid the fork into his own mouth, licking the prongs suggestively. Tony blushed and smiled. 

Bucky reached over to the small jukebox on the edge of the table and pushed a few buttons, searching for song to play. Tony had forgotten all about the jukeboxes. Within a few minutes, an acoustic song had begun to play. It sounded familiar to Tony but he couldn't quite place it. 

_I won't lie to you  
I know he's just not right for you  
And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I see it on your face  
When you say that he's the one that you want  
And you're spending all your time  
In this wrong situation  
And anytime you want it to stop_

They spent the evening chatting and sharing bites of pie and dinners that they ordered later, and by the time the night had grown late, Tony was feeling so much better than he had that morning. 

Once a waitress had cleared their table, Bucky stood and offered his hand to Tony, helping him stand from the booth.

"Come with me. We'll go back to my place. Pop in a movie, maybe make some drinks?" He smiled and stepped close to Tony, invading his personal space but not actually touching Tony.

Tony could smell cinnamon and leather and lavender soap on the man, and the scent intoxicated his head. His eyes focused on Bucky's full lips and he nodded. Anything the man said would sound like a brilliant idea right in that moment. 

"Great, let's go," Bucky said with a big smile, grabbing Tony's hand firmly but gently and leading him from the diner. 

Tony followed Bucky in his own car, declining a ride with the man in case he decided he needed to leave. They drove a little ways away from the downtown area qnd toward a more rural area, where houses were spread far apart from one another. 

Bucky's house was modest, not too small but not excessive, with a basement and a crowd nest above the ground floor. It was painted a muted shade of sky blue that resembled the color of the diner and reminded Tony of Bucky's bright eyes. 

The home was set back away from the road, and the yard was decently sized, with a long driveway that had a turnaround and plenty of room for both to park. 

Tony had never really been in the country, save for a few camping trips throughout his life, but those were usually at a campground near the city in a cabin that had all the necessities and a few extras too. When Tony stepped from his car, he felt like he was truly in the most peaceful place he'd ever been. 

The night sky above was nothing like the one he was used to. He stared up at the beautiful swirls of inky black and gemstone indigo. With no light pollution for miles, the stars flickered and glimmered like molten-gold angel fire. He was awed by the beauty that surrounded him. 

He could hear crickets chirped loudly in the grass, and a warm, gentle breeze blowing through the trees nearby, reminding him what a beautiful summer night he was in the midst of. It was so much like heaven, and Tony felt like he never wanted to leave. 

"Don't get out of the city much?" He heard Bucky ask, having exited his own car. Tony laughed and tore his eyes away from the dark velvet horizon. Bucky's returning smile was warm.

"You can tell, huh?" Tony responded fondly. 

"Well, why don't we skip the movie and hang out here tonight?" Bucky suggested. "I have a pretty sweet set-up in the backyard. We can stargaze and just talk."

Tony smiled and felt his heart flooding with excitement. He'd never done that before.

Bucky reached to take Tony's hand and lead him carefully to the back yard, where he was immediately taken aback. 

There was a large wooden deck extending from the back of the house, and it's exposed wooden supports were wrapped in silvery white strings of lights that mirrored the stars. 

A short runway, jutting out from the edge of the deck, housed a white painted pole that supported the strangest swing Tony had ever seen. 

It was big and made of wicker. Patches of red, orange, yellow and white came together to form an almost round, egglike shape. Inside were large flat pillows, all arranged to create an almost nest-like effect. It looked big enough to hold at least four people, and there was a large, thin blanket piled up inside. 

"It's very comfortable. Why don't you go ahead and hop in and I'll grab us some drinks. Want a beer?" Bucky asked. 

Tony almost said no immediately, then thought better of it. Peter wasn't there to yell or hit or manipulate. Why not have a beer? Just one would be fine, right?

"Sure, I'd love one," Tony smiled. Bucky turned and went through a sliding glass door that lead into his home. Tony noticed he didn't keep it locked, but then who would break in all the way out here?

Once Bucky had disappeared inside, he walked out onto the runway. It was like a short pier that lead to an ocean of thick green grass instead of water.

He poked at the wicker chair and it didn't budge. It seemed sturdy enough. He gently pressed his hand down on it, then slowly increased the pressure. It still didn't budge. 

He nervously brought up his knee qnd slowly climbed inside, relieved that it still didn't move at all. He got himself settled and looked up at all of the glittering stars and sighed. 

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" 

Tony jumped, then laughed. He hadn't heard Bucky coming back. The man set down a large bottle, two glasses and a bowl of strawberries, then climbed onto the chair with plenty of confidence that Tony hadn't had. 

He settled himself close enough that his thigh gently rested against Tony's, and the older man felt himself blush at the contact. 

"I'm outta beer, sorry doll. But I found some champagne already chilled," he reached for the bowl of strawberries and rested them in Tony's lap, then grabbed the bottle and glasses. 

"Champagne and strawberries, am I right?" Bucky said with a smile as he filled the flutes with the bubbling liquid, offering one to Tony. 

"You know, I've never actually tried it," Tony admitted.

"Oh, well here," Bucky reached for the bowl between Tony's legs, grabbed a small berry and dipped it into his own flute, then pulled it out and held it up to Tony's lips. "Try."

Tony hoped the darkness of the night would hide his deep flush. Bucky clearly liked feeding him, and Tony really liked the tingling sensation he got from the attention.

He opened his mouth and bit down, tasting the two sweet flavors mingling together on his tongue. 

"Oops, I dripped a little on your chin. Let me get that for you," Bucky stated with a smirk.

Before Tony could move, Bucky leaned in and licked a drop of champagne from the dip between Tony's lower lip and his chin. 

Tony froze and Bucky smiled at him, blue eyes reflecting the lights from the porch. Tony's heart raced, and he quickly made a decision in his head. 

His hand flashed up and fingers threaded into Bucky's loose bun, gripping firmly but gently, to hold the man where he was. 

Bucky uttered a tiny moan at the feeling and Tony felt his dick harden immediately. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bucky's, tasting the soft full plump lips thoroughly, like a delicious treat that he hadn't been allowed to enjoy previously. He hoped Bucky wouldn't notice how eager he was, and he hoped he didn't lose control of himself. He couldn't imagine anything more embarrassing than coming in his pants before anything actually happened. 

Bucky pulled back after a moment, gasping softly. 

"Let's put the champagne down so we don't spill it," he said, reaching to put down the bottle in his hand. 

Tony's fingers were still caught in his hair and he laughed when he couldn't reach the ground due to his "leash".

"I'm so sorry!" Tony squeaked, embarrassed and unthreading his fingers. 

Tony quickly drained his champagne flute in one gulp while Bucky placed the bottle down, then handed the younger man the glass to be set down as well.

"It's alright, you can pull my hair," Bucky said in a seductive voice, kneeling up to drape himself over Tony's lap. 

Tony was so excited, he couldn't decide where to put his hands or eyes first, feasting hungrily over the delicious man that _wanted him_ in his lap. 

Tony gingerly placed his hands on Bucky's hips, squeezing gently with his thumbs, then slid one hand up to his stomach, sliding it under the man's shirt to feel the soft skin beneath his belly button. 

He looked up at the man with nervous excitement, then reached his other hand back to his hair again. He felt for the little tie that held his hair up, and gently slid it from Bucky's long hair, watching it fall and cascade around his face and shoulders. 

He looked so beautiful, bright eyes shining through the darkness and the dark, starlit sky behind him. Stars shimmered through Bucky's messy locks. He looked like some celestial being in Tony's lap.

"Wow," Tony breathed quietly, completely taken aback by the scene before him. Bucky looked downright gorgeous. 

"So… if I remember correctly, when we first met you said that you weren't _allowed_ to have an orgasm."

Tony flushed and looked away immediately. He'd forgotten he'd told the man that. 

Bucky gently took Tony's chin in his hand and turned his head back to look at him.

"Can I see how many times I can make you come?" Bucky whispered, hot breath fanning across Tony's cheeks. 

Tony gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should there be a next part?


	8. Abusive Peter pt 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the final part of this story. It turned out longer than I intended, but I really enjoyed writing it. I know not many people are really enjoying it, but if you are, I thank you!

"Can I see how many times I can make you come?" Bucky whispered, hot breath fanning across Tony's cheeks. 

Tony gulped.

Bucky smiled and took Tony's lack of response as permission, reaching a hand between them and gripping Tony's hard length through his jeans. Tony gasped at the feeling and looked at Bucky with wide eyes. 

"I-I won't, I mean… I don't think I can last very long," Tony admitted, embarrassed and blushing. Aside from his ruined orgasm with Peter the day before, Tony hadn't been permitted to come in weeks. There was a lot of pent up energy and excitement, and Tony was already ready to burst. 

"That's alright doll, you can do it more than once," Bucky winked and stroked Tony through his jeans slowly and firmly, leaning forward to kiss at Tony's neck.

Tony felt himself beginning to sweat and pant and he closed his eyes to slow things down. Bucky was so close and beautiful, Tony could feel his soft hair tickling his throat and shoulders and he smelled so good and his hands were so amazing-

"P-please! Stop!" Tony whimpered. He opened his eyes to meet Bucky's worried blue ones.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No, I… just don't have any other pants."

Bucky let out a loud, hearty laugh.

"You wanna get naked, then?" He asked with a smile, already pulling his own shirt over his head. 

His body was amazing. Tony quickly reached up to run his hands all across Bucky's soft, bared skin, and he couldn't keep himself from licking and kissing the man's chest. Tony decided to take control, gripping Bucky's waist tightly and pulling him down onto his back. He laid him on the strange, long chair and pinned his wrists above his head, enjoying every bit of him that he could taste. 

He made quick work of sliding his own shirt off, desperate to feel his bare skin against Bucky's, and slotted himself between Bucky's thighs. 

"I'm supposed to be treating _you_ , babe," Bucky breathed, eyes half closed in pleasure. Tony ground his hips into Bucky's slowly and they both let out a groan at the feeling. 

"You are. This is so amazing, this is like heaven," Tony sighed, licking at Bucky's throat. 

"Do you wanna be the top or the bottom? Because I can't wait to fuck you," Bucky growled, pulling at his hands where Tony held them firmly. 

Tony's heart leapt in excitement. He was always the top, Peter had never even asked if he'd wanted to switch. On one hand, he was already so close, he wouldn't last long inside of Bucky. On the other, he wouldn't last long with Bucky inside of him either, and it had been years since he'd been a bottom. 

"You can fill me with come and fuck me sloppy, Daddy, it's okay," Bucky whispered in a deep growl, voice shaking with excitement.

Tony froze at the name and his eyes widened. That's what Peter called him. His beautiful, curly haired, soft skinned little angel. Maybe it wasn't a unique nickname but… Peter was at home. And he was…

Tony looked down at Bucky. He wanted this so bad. But could he really do it? He did love Peter. He always had. But… Peter didn't really love him anymore. Would he regret it if he didn't take this beautiful, blessed, gorgeous, _delicious_ opportunity?

"I-I'm sorry Tony, was that too dirty?" Bucky asked, worry showing on his face and in his voice. 

Tony snapped back to the present at the sound of his name in that velvety smooth voice.

Peter was fucking _Steve._

Fuck Peter. 

Tony released Bucky's wrists and gripped his jeans, pulling them open and yanking them down the younger man's thighs roughly. Bucky gasped and smiled, apparently enjoying being jostled around so roughly. 

Tony yanked Bucky's pants off completely, throwing them onto the deck behind them, and ran his fingers lightly over Bucky's thick thighs, so unlike Peter's delicate, thin ones. He quickly grasped Bucky's hips and flipped him over, and the man immediately arched his back, rising up onto his knees and thrusting his gorgeous round ass into the air. 

Tony delivered a hard smack and the man yelped and shuddered, looking back over his shoulder at Tony. 

Tony stopped and admired the sight. The man was fucking perfect. Muscular back arching to invite Tony inside his perfectly thick ass, bright blue eyes shining over his shoulders and his long dark hair falling wildly over his back and shoulders like he'd already come undone. Tony could have come right there. 

"How do you like it?" Tony couldn't keep the growl out of his voice as he slowly peeled the boxers from Bucky's hips. 

"I like it all, Tone. Just give it to me," Bucky begged. 

Tony decided to do just that. He pulled the man's underwear down around his spread knees and Bucky's fat, heavy cock bobbed free, leaking steadily between his legs. He spread Bucky's firm cheeks with his thumbs and his mouth watered at the sight of the little pink treasure hidden there. 

Tony dove in face first, eagerly licking and sucking and pushing inside with his tongue. No need for starting slow, they both wanted it. 

Bucky wailed beneath Tony. It might be late but there wasn't a neighbor around for miles. They could fuck and scream all night and no one would stop them. 

Tony felt himself about to come just from the excitement, and the intoxicating sounds and tastes and he had to pull back. 

He quickly shoved off his own pants, throwing them to the ground and then lined himself up with Bucky's entrance.

"I'm sorry this is going to be so short. Are you ready?" Tony asked, barely able to refrain from just shoving himself home inside of Bucky.

Bucky whined and nodded his head emphatically.  
"Yes! Yes, fuck me, please fuck me, daddy!" He panted like a man running a race. 

Tony wasted no more time and began pressing against Bucky's tightly closed entrance, listening to the hisses and whimpers the man let out. 

He could feel the tight muscle loosening against his barrage and finally, he felt the mushroom shaped head of his cock breach the man. 

They both released loud noises of pleasure and pain and they stay still panting together for just a moment, then Tony couldn't hold himself back any longer. Bucky was hot and wet and tight and begging for more, and Tony forced his thick cock all the way to the hilt in one slow thrust, pulling Bucky's hips back into himself. 

It was astonishingly good. Tony went wild, fucking Bucky hard and deep and fast, using the man's hips to fuck deeper and deeper. Bucky cried out beneath him and pushed back, clearly loving the rough fuck.

It didn't take long before Tony was coming with a loud moan, continuing to fuck through his orgasm. He pumped Bucky full of come, and it dripped out from inside of Bucky in wet plops. 

Tony felt himself growing hard again before he even stopped thrusting his hips, and decided not to stop. He could fuck Bucky like this all night. Bucky would let him.

He reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Bucky's hair, jerking his head back.

Bucky cried out but didn't say a word to stop Tony.

"God, you're fucking amazing. So fucking sexy and dirty. You want me, don't you?" Tony rambled to Bucky. 

"Yes! Yes! I want you inside me, you're so big inside me! I want you to fuck me all night! Please Tony, just keep fucking me!" Bucky cried. 

Tony grinned. He felt amazing. He hadn't had such an eager lover in longer than he could remember, and it felt so good to give his everything to someone that was actually asking for it. Begging for it.

Before long, Tony was coming again, filling Bucky once again with hot, sticky juices. He released his grip on Bucky's hair and slowly pulled out of the younger man, panting loudly. 

"I'm sorry if I was too rough, it's been awhile since…" Tony trailed off. He didn't need to talk about Peter right now. He wished he could stop thinking about him. 

Bucky rolled over with a groan and smiled at Tony, his hand lightly hovering over his own throbbing erection. 

Tony felt guilty when he saw it. He'd been chasing his own needs and completely ignoring Bucky's. 

"I'm sorry baby, let me take care of you," Tony said, reaching to grasp the man. 

Bucky slapped his hand away and grinned.  
"That was two. I said I wanted to see how many times I can make you come, didn't I? Besides, I like to edge myself and come at the end," Bucky stated. 

Tony wasn't entirely sure what the man meant but he still felt guilty at the sight of Bucky's thick cock throbbing in the cool night air. And he couldn't lie, his mouth was watering a little. 

"Can I just taste you? Just a little bit?" Tony asked sweetly. Bucky chuckled and sighed. 

"I'd like that, but you have to stop when I ask," Bucky replied. 

Tony nodded his head and then eagerly dropped forward between Bucky's legs. He slurped Bucky down hastily, causing the younger man to cry out in surprise. His hips canted up into Tony's mouth gently and bumped the back of Tony's throat. 

Tony moaned happily around the cock stretching his lips and sucked and laved at it sloppily. It was heavy and hot and the skin was soft against his tongue. He could feel it throbbing against the back of his throat and he sighed contentedly. He was made for sucking cock. 

Tony opened his throat and began taking Bucky as deep as he could, drooling and moaning as he did, wet squelching sounds permeating the night sounds of crickets in the grass. 

Within a few minutes, Bucky was gripping Tony's hair tightly and yanking him off.

"Stop, stop, that's too close," he whimpered. Too close? Tony didn't understand. 

"Did it hurt?" He asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"No, I was about to come," Bucky panted, trying to calm down. 

"Isn't that the point?" Tony laughed. 

"Do you know what edging is?" Bucky asked with a smile on his face. Bucky seemed to be always smiling, Tony loved it. He shook his head no honestly.

"It's when you get yourself almost to the edge and stop. You calm down a little bit, let your orgasm slip away a little. Then," he reached down and touched his cock lightly with his middle finger, running it along the vein underneath lightly. His cock seemed to reach up for more friction on its own. 

"Then when you touch yourself again, it feels even better than before." Tony watched Bucky's eyes fall shut and sighed at the beauty of the bright blush running across his cheek bones. 

"You keep doing it until you can't handle it anymore. Then, when you come it practically sends you to another dimension, it's so good," Bucky finished, opening his eyes to smile at Tony. 

"Oh." Tony couldn't think of anything better than that to say. It sounded like fun. 

"Can I help you?" 

Bucky chuckled, then took Tony's hand in his own, guiding his finger lightly over his cock. Tony's skin bloomed into goosebumps at the light sigh of pleasure that Bucky let out. He couldn't help his eagerness at wanting to touch Bucky and his fingers curled lightly around his length.

"Ooh ooh, gently. I'm already so close," Bucky panted. 

This was like heaven. Everything was all so beautiful. Tony wished the night could last forever. 

They fucked again, slowly this time. Bucky climbed into Tony's lap and rode him to another orgasm. Their hands roamed all over each other and their bodies slid against each other perfectly, deliciously, slicked with sweat. 

"Thank you Bucky," Tony panted when he came.

"For what?" Bucky moaned, beginning to feel overwhelmingly full of Tony's come. 

"Giving me the best night of my life," Tony whispered into his ear. 

Tony came six times before he finally came dry, whimpering into Bucky's ear. 

The sky was beginning to grow purple, the first signs of dawn, and Tony could see the top of the tree line becoming visible. The stars were beginning to fade and wink away from sight and the two were feeling worn out. 

"It's your turn, baby," Tony said, looking into Bucky's tired eyes. Bucky hesitated, then nodded.

"It won't take me much, just a little touch," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

Tony reached forward gently and lightly gripped Bucky's cock. He gave it two gentle strokes and Bucky's whole body trembled and convulsed violently. He seemed to lose all control of himself and he let out broken moans and wails into the morning air. 

Tony leaned forward while Bucky's eyes were shut and sealed his lips around the head of Bucky's cock. He gave a firm suck and Bucky was screaming out as he came hard, hot and forceful into Tony's throat.

Tony swallowed, then gently licked Bucky's cock clean, glancing up at the younger man's face. 

He looked so blissful. Tony could do this every day.

Finally, they were both completely spent, exhausted and ready for sleep.

"You wanna go inside?" Bucky mumbled, eyes barely opened. Tony smiled and shook his head. 

"Here's fine," Tony yawned. Bucky grabbed the thin blanket and draped it over the two of them, ignoring the sticky, come soaked mess that they both were, and they fell asleep almost immediately. 

****************  
"Tony, _what the fuck._ "

Tony heard someone saying his name. Someone sounded angry. 

He stretched and turned a little, still being pulled into the deep embrace of sleep, but the someone persisted. 

"Tony! Wake the fuck up!"

He sighed and cracked an eye opened to see what the noise was. The sun was shining brightly overhead and birds were singing all around. Was he outside? He lifted his head up and shook it a little to clear it. A hand carded fingers into his hair gently and he realized he was sleeping using someone's stomach as a pillow, and his chest and waist were being bracketed, nestled between someone's strong thighs.

"Peter?" He slurred, still exhausted.

"Yes, it's fucking Peter-what the fuck are you doing?!" The someone shrieked. 

The hand in Tony's hair slid down his neck and onto his shoulders and he realized that the hand and the someone talking weren't the same… someone. 

He forced his eyes opened and lifted his head again, searching harder for the voice. He was greeted by an angry Peter, looking down on him with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked furious. 

The hand on his shoulder was joined by another hand, running down his sides and the knees came up to drape over his body. 

Tony glanced beneath him and saw Bucky still out cold, hair wild and crazy around his head. He was… naked, they were both naked.

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh-

"Fuck," Tony mumbled, struggling to lift himself from Bucky's grasp. He had to peel the blanket off in the places that it had dried to his skin from the come. Luckily, as he stumbled down to the ground, he saw that they both at least had boxers on. Not that it would help much in the situation they were in, but at least he wouldn't have to have an argument completely naked. 

He stood in the thick green grass in front of Peter and felt himself growing nervous. 

"Pete, I-"

"You fucking slut," Peter interjected angrily. "You fucking slut, who the fuck is this?!" Peter demanded. 

Tony turned to look over his shoulder and saw that Bucky had rolled over, beginning to slowly wake up. When he turned back he was met by a sharp, hard slap across his face.

"How could you fucking do this, Tony?!" Peter shrieked, advancing on Tony.

Tony raised his arms defensively in front of his face and took a step backwards, bumping into the hanging chair behind him.

"Peter, please stop hitting me, I-" Tony was cut off once again by a hard shove and he fell backward into the chair. 

"I was up all night worried sick about you, trying to call you and text you and you were here fucking this wrestle-mania wannabe?!" Peter screamed, reaching to grab for Tony again. 

Before Peter could get ahold of a fistful of Tony's hair, Bucky grabbed Peter's wrist firmly, stopping it in midair. He was sitting now, next to Tony. He yawned and stretched, clearly not all that bothered by Peter's presence or outburst. 

"Let go of me, you slimy skank!" Peter shouted, trying to yank his arm back. 

Bucky chuckled drowsily. "'Kay," he said, releasing Peter. The younger of the three fell to the ground with an oomph and Bucky stood from his seat, stretching lazily. He sauntered over to the discarded and forgotten bottle of champagne and lifted it to his lips, taking a long draw. 

Tony couldn't help but get distracted by the way the shimmering liquid ran down the sides of Bucky's mouth and down onto his chest. He was so unlike anyone he'd ever met, not caring in ways that Tony cared very much. 

"Seriously, Tony?! You can't drag your eyes away from him long enough to see that your _boyfriend_ is laying here on the ground? Not even going to ask if I'm okay?!" Peter yelled as he angrily stood and brushed invisible dirt from his clothes. 

"Ugh, this tastes like ass. I'm gonna make some coffee," Bucky stated, ignoring Peter completely. "You want some coffee?" He asked, pointing to Tony.

Tony nodded and watched as Bucky staggered drowsily toward the house and through the sliding glass door. 

Suddenly, Peter's words caught up with him.

"Wait a minute, how could I do this? _Me?_ As if you didn't ask me to leave my own house for the night so you could fuck some blonde gym rat?" Tony stood from the chair and advanced on Peter angrily. It surprised both of them, Tony had never so much as raised his voice, let alone called him out on his bullshit. Tony thought maybe having Bucky around for moral support was making him feel more confident to stand up for himself. 

"As if you weren't in _my_ bed last night screaming some other man's name?" 

"I wasn't!" Peter shot back, hands clenched by his sides defiantly.

"Oh really," Tony challenged sarcastically.

"Yeah, really! It seems he met _someone_ on his way in that made him uncomfortable being there," Peter stated, glaring at Tony.

"Oh, so you're mad that I messed up your booty call?" Tony growled, stooping to pick up his jeans from the ground and slide them back on.

Just then the sliding door opened again and Bucky stepped halfway through.

"Hey, you want coffee?" He asked, pointing at Peter. Peter just glared at him, so Bucky shook his head and continued through the door, sliding it closed again with his foot. He had grabbed a pair of pants while he was inside and thrown them on like Tony had. 

He casually walked back over to where the two stood and handed Tony a mug, pressing a quick kiss to Tony's shoulder as he walked past and sat back down on the hanging chair, throwing his feet up and crossing his ankles lazily. He lay back, sipping coffee and watching the sky as if the dramatic scene before him wasn't even happening.

Tony sipped the coffee that had been handed him and found that it had been doctored perfectly to his tastes. 

"Wow. Thanks Buck, how'd you know?" He asked the man over his shoulder.

"I watched how you fixed yours at the diner last night," he replied simply.

"Are you two _done?_ " Peter snapped loudly, eyes wide in disbelief. "Seriously, did you two get married last night?!"

"Wait a minute, you were trying to call him all night?" Bucky asked Peter, pointing toward Tony.

Tony turned to Bucky. "I had my phone shut off. I didn't think I'd need it," he answered, turning to give Peter a look. 

"So then, how did you find where I live?" Bucky asked Peter, face scrunched up in suspicion. "It's not exactly like I'm listed, and you don't even know my name." Tony turned his attention back to Peter quietly. 

Peter swallowed and shuffled his feet a little before he answered. 

"I… I tracked your car." Peter's voice was quiet. 

Tony and Bucky were quiet for a moment too.

"You… you tracked my…. Like, with a tracking device?" Tony asked, reeling from the information. Peter nodded. 

"I usually track your cell phone but it was off…" Peter admitted. "Listen, why didn't you come home? It's the middle of the afternoon! If you hadn't been gone all day and night, I wouldn't have had to track you!" Peter defended. 

"I left because you asked me to. And because I'm so used to doing everything you could possibly ask of me. Because I worshipped you, and you didn't appreciate me," Tony answered, surprising even himself with the coherent thoughts coming out of his mouth. 

"W-wait… are you… breaking up with me?" Peter asked, beginning to show panic on his face. 

Tony looked away from Peter, glancing at Bucky over his shoulder. The man was looking back up at the sky, probably waiting for an answer as much as Peter was, just more patiently. 

"I…" Tony didn't know what to say. 

Suddenly, Peter became almost a different person, doing everything he could to persuade Tony's decision. 

"Daddy," he purred, eyes wide and doe-like. "Let's just go home, okay? I'll forget about all of this and we can chalk up Steve to a bad decision that didn't happen. How's that sound?" He took a step forward and reached for Tony's hand, giving it a gentle tug. 

"Let's just go home, okay? And then I can give you a little sugar," he winked, still trying to pull Tony along with him, wiggling his hips a little as he did. He kept trying to loop Tony's arms around his waist, but he just couldn't get the man to take the bait.

"Honestly honey, I won't need any sugar for a long time," he chuckled wryly, glancing down at his feet.

"But I-" Peter was cut off when Bucky sat up again and swung his legs over the side of the chair, perched on the edge of the seat. 

"Sorry darlin', I gave him plenty of sugar last night. Gotta keep your man sweet or someone else will," he winked, enjoying the look on Peter's face as he spoke. 

Peter scowled, then looked back at Tony frantically.

"B-but I-" he leaned close to whisper in Tony's ear. "C'mon daddy, you know how tight this ass is. I'll let you do that thing you like that I never let you do." He pulled back again to look in Tony's eyes. "I'll make you dinner tonight, a-and I'll rub your feet. I'll buy you some wine! Please, daddy, please let's just go get some breakfast and forget this, okay?" Peter was begging by now, tears glistening in his eyes. 

Tony sighed and closed his eyes sadly, before finally looking at Peter. 

"Honey, I would have gladly taken you up on that offer a day before now, but…"

"Daddy, please, let's go home!" Peter wailed desperately.

Tony pulled his hand from Peter's grip and his face grew stern. He needed to keep his emotions in check.

"I can't...I can't be with you anymore, I just can't. Peter, you _hurt_ me. Physically, mentally, emotionally, you hurt me all the time. I don't deserve it and I can't do it anymore. Its time for me to be happy too," he said honestly, feeling his heart pounding in his ears as he admitted it.

Peter fell to his knees on the ground and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, sobbing and pleading with the man.

"Please daddy, I'm so sorry! I can change! I'll change! I love you! I'll do anything, just please don't leave me!" He wailed. "I promise I can be better than I was! I can be better than _him!_ " Peter cried. Tony gently petted Peter's soft curls, trying not to get caught up in Peter's persuasions and lose his resolve. He couldn't say it didn't absolutely crush him to see Peter like this. He'd always loved Peter. He just finally came to terms with the fact that it wasn't the same Peter that he'd fallen in love with anymore.

If anyone, Tony had himself to blame. He spoiled Peter rotten and eventually, the young man had begun to feel entitled. Tony didn't know when their relationship had turned violent, but he knew that it was over between them. It could never be like it was again. He could still feel his cheek stinging from when Peter had slapped him, and his eye still throbbed from two days prior. He had to end it now.

"Peter, I think you should go home," Tony stated gently. Peter looked up at him with wet, miserable eyes. "I think we still have a lot to talk about, and we need to discuss who's getting the house. But that can wait for now. I think we both just need to have some time to get our heads together."

Bucky quietly stood and walked around the two, heading back for the door. He gestured with his head for Tony to follow, and Tony decided to oblige. 

He gently detached himself from Peter's grip and turned to follow Bucky into the house.

"Wait," Peter's tiny sad voice squeaked. He rose shakily to his feet and closed the distance between them again. 

"C-can I at least say g-goodbye?" He hiccuped.

Tony's heart ached, and he nodded his head. Peter quickly threw his arms around Tony's shoulders and hugged him tightly. 

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you," Peter whispered into Tony's ear. "I do love you, and I'm sorry I wasn't better for you. But… if happy means him," he glanced to where Bucky was still waiting patiently. "Then… I'm happy for you. Just, please don't forget about me. I'll wait, in case you change your mind." He pulled back slowly, unable to make eye contact, then gently kissed the corner of Tony's mouth. 

Tony reached up and cupped Peter's chin gently in his hand, looking deeply in his eyes, then he leaned forward and kissed Peter properly. He was going to miss him, despite everything, and he would especially miss his sweet kisses. 

Truth be told, he didn't know if happiness in his future meant Bucky either, or if the man was just his key to freedom, but he was thankful for the man, and grateful to Peter for understanding.

"I'll always think of you, Peter. I hope you find the happiness that you deserve in your life, and I hope you find the peace that you need." 

Tony turned and met Bucky on the wooden deck, slotting his fingers through the other mans' and letting him lead him away from his old life, opening the door for the new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what are your thoughts? Are you happy with the way it ended, or disappointed? Have any ideas for me for a new story? I'm all ears! (And thumbs!)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to add more to this as I write them!


End file.
